The Mysterious Vandal
"The Mysterious Vandal" is episode 2 of episode 12. It first aired on Feb 4th, 2010. Summary The episode begins with Alfred and Cynthia in the middle of a relay/endurance race. So far Alfred seems ahead by an inch or so, when he suddenly falls down the ladder they must climb up. Cynthia gets to the top first, when she suddenly hops up and down a few times before falling through the roof! She seems fine, but angry when Mr. Russard suddenly comes by to ask them if everything is okay. Cynthia suddenly claims injury, but Alfred, Camille, and Milo think something is wrong with the situation. Cynthia claims someone is out to get her instead... Inspecting the wood they notice it seems fine, but a little rotten, falls apart like sawdust, and feels spongy. They then ask Mr. Russard where the wood came from, and they go to see Grizz. While they are on their way the group unfortuantly has to deal with Cynthia... They soon arrive to see Grizz cutting wood, but he mentions not even hearing them as they approach and begin to ask where he got the wood from the obstacle course. Grizz explains Clara let him take the wood before pointing out that Cynthia is sitting on one of the pieces of wood given to him, when she suddenly pulls her hand up to show a mossy substance on her hand. Alfred deems this the second clue and they continue on their way. Simply choosing to ignore the bird instead now, they soon begin to notice an irritating sound when they find Clara playing a musical instrument. They go on to ask Clara what that noise is, and where it comes from. She believes it must be nature playing the music but Alfred is a little suspicious. He asks her if he can look at the trees Grizz had been given. While Alfred goes on to look, the group remains to eat the snacks Clara prepared for them... Until seeing what it is, exactly. Meanwhile, Alfred is examining the sight and soon determines where the sound is coming from. Him and Camille rush to the sight, but see nothing there. Camille takes Cynthia's cane and begins to ram the smaller end into the holes on the tree, but nothing seems to stop the noise and the group all go back to Hedgequarters to review the clues. After Alfred looks, he determines they have to head back to Clara's in order to check something out when Camille spots an odd thing in the ground. Back at Clara's, Alfred reveals that the big clump of dirt is a termite mound! So they were simply getting into her garden to attack the trees, and that icky moss stuff was really a coating that Termites leave behind. Later on, Grizz gatheres the old material to take it back to where it needs to be and they hold a new race instead! However, they can't finish due to... an incident involving Milo. But everybody laughs it off instead as the episode ends.. Quotes Trivia *If Cynthia had won and still claimed injury, later to be found out she lied. She could have been disqualified despite lying after the race. However, it did seem obvious it was a desperation move in order to gain attention so they may have just not taken her seriously... *As Cynthia falls, Her eyebrows disappear. *As Mr. Russard speaks his hands are by his hips. As everyone walks away his arms are suddenly crossed. Also, his sleeves changed lenght in another two scenes. *This episode shows that Cynthia carries around an Orange hankerchief. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h41m25s120.png|That wood feels spongy, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h44m55s177.png|Strange fluid on wood is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h47m51s151.png|And flute tree's are our last clue. insence.PNG vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h39m01s210.png|Alfred and Cynthia, racing together. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h43m46s3.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h49m24s48.png Category:Episodes